


Dad-rryl

by TheBrawlerina



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrawlerina/pseuds/TheBrawlerina
Summary: Darryl was a lonely robot on a lonely road. He lost his crew, his home, his voice, and his purpose. But then he finds another lost and lonely soul and realizes he can't leave her be. With a new pink-haired baby in his hands, Darryl is suddenly thrust into the world of parenthood. Is this rusty old pirate be up for the task?Also on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net!
Relationships: Darryl (Brawl Stars) & Penny (Brawl Stars)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13





	1. Washed Ashore

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hi! Sylvia the Brawlerina here! Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction on this site! I have written some Fanfiction in the past but it was for a completely different fandom and at least 5 years ago at this point (I have since deleted my old accounts so don't try looking for it). This is the first time I'm getting back into the Fanfic writing gig since then, so I may be a bit of a newbie in some areas, but I hope you guys will stick around and see what I have here. 
> 
> This idea was originally conceived before Darryl got his voice and remodel since he looked much older and tougher than the other two members of his Pirate Trio. I thought he looked kind of like a dad to the other two so it became this! The new Darryl is a lot more childish than I was expecting but I think having a more silly dad figure would still be fun to write about.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this little thing
> 
> ~
> 
> Summary: Darryl wakes up on an unknown beach and looks for his crew

Darryl woke up with a groan as his systems slowly booted up. He felt so tired and groggy coming out of his inactivity. It was weird, the self-recharging systems in his body would have had him facing the day full of energy but right now he felt like he never even got to rest.

His single eye fluttered open and was met with the glare of the bright afternoon sun. Flinching from the light, he held up an arm to try and block some of it from blinding his optics. He could have sworn he was in his cabin last night, why was he out on the deck now? His eye now adjusted to the light he looked back up to the sky where it wasn't obscured by his three digits.

_'Wait... three?'_

The dissonance made him pause and he squinted at his hands again. Something was not right there. He clenched his hand and turned it, three fingers responding while two stumps with wires poking out tried to copy the movement.

"AA-AAAAA-AAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed in a glitchy voice, jolting up from his spot. What was going on? Where were his other fingers?! Was this some kind of prank? The others could go far but they wouldn't be this extreme in their pranks, right?

He looked down on both of his hands, seeing that they both lost two digits each leaving him with only 6 fingers. But that wasn't the only concerning thing he noticed. The protective cover that protected his metal body from the sea was cracked in several places. His whole body looked dented and scratched and there were bits of debris and sand coating him. _'Wait, sand?'_

He looked up and saw that he was no longer on the ship. Instead, he was on a messy beach, with pieces of junk littering the shore. Some seemed to have been there for a while, half-buried in the sand while others seemed more recent, floating on top of the soft waves or piled on the buried scraps.

Darryl shook as he stared at his new surroundings. _'Where am I?'_ This wasn't a beach he recognized, the crew never stopped on an island with such a dirty beach. Or did they? Maybe they've been here before on a previous expedition before he joined the crew. But then why was he here? Did they find something new to plunder here and just forgot to let him know? Did they abandon him?

 _'No, no, no! That isn't right! I just joined the crew! I did all my tasks and helped plunder and loot! They wouldn't just kick me out of the crew like that right?'_ The robot freaked. He racked his brain, trying to remember if the crew had any thoughts of disbanding. They weren't very subtle so surely he could recall if something like that spread around? As his memory processor caught up with the rest of his systems he wished he didn't remember.

 _'Dark skies. Terrible storms. Rough seas. Shouting. Enemy ship. Canon fire. Lightning. Fire. Sharp Rocks. Look Out. LOOK OUT!'_ The memories were foggy and disjointed at best but it gave Darryl enough knowledge to know exactly what happened, the worst-case scenario for any ship on the high seas; A ship fight on a stormy night near dangerous waters.

It was a miracle Darryl survived that shipwreck with his mechanical body, but he didn't know how the others fared. He began to panic again. They didn't have to worry about any circuitry, but they weren't as durable as he was. Were they alright? Were they still floating out at sea or did they get washed ashore like he did? What if they weren't alright?

 _'No! Bad thoughts! They're not gone! They're still out there!'_ Darryl snapped himself out of his downward spiral. _'They're just lost! Like I am! I just have to go find them, then we can have the crew all back together again!'_ The robot said hopefully, giving himself a little pep talk. Nodding to himself at his self assigned mission, he got up from the sand and started dusting himself off.

"D-D-Don't worry E-everybody-yy. Da-Darryl is gonna s-save the day!" He shouted, wincing at the new glitches in his voice box. He'll have to deal with that later before it got worse. For now, he focused on walking out of the beach determined to find his crew.


	2. Down in the Dumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl reflects on his search and repairs himself at a dumpsite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Happy New Year! Can you believe it's finally 2021? 2020 seemed to have dragged on for forever but it’s finally over! We’re free! Let’s hope this year is better than the last and make the most out of it!
> 
> This chapter is much longer than the one before it. I guess I’m just feeling extra motivated to write more for the new year. That and this chapter goes through a lot more stuff than the last one. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> The song Darryl sings is a real sea shanty called Blow the Man Down. You can look up the lyrics online if you don’t wanna suffer through Darryl’s glitched voice. Also, the names of Darryl’s crewmates are just random pirate-inspired names I googled online.

"C-C-ComE ALL ye-e yo-young fello-ows that fo-follow-lOWs the SEA-ea” Darryl sang in a glitchy voice as he trudged through the trash-ridden sand, trying to keep a melody as his voice box strained. “To-o me, way-way hEY, blow-ow the man do-down-wn.”

It had been weeks since Darryl woke up at the beach and started his journey to find his crewmates. Or so Darryl thought. He hadn’t noticed it until much later, but his internal clock had been damaged in the wreck as well. With no mechanic to fix the problem and only the rising sun to go off on, he could only assume how long he’d been on the island.

He hadn’t had much success looking for his missing crewmates. In fact, he hadn’t had much success in finding anyone at all! Aside from the occasional seagull that flew overhead, he hadn’t seen any other life on this island yet. Granted he’d only stayed on the shores since he got here and hadn’t moved inland but he still found it very strange that he hadn’t met anyone yet.

Maybe it had something to do with all the trash laying around. He kicked a loose can in his way as he walked. He thought that the beach he woke up in was dirty thanks to the debris floating in from the wrecked ship, but as it turned out the whole island was filthy. Pieces of rusted metal and rotting wood decorated the shoreline and he was fairly certain if he went past the trees that separated the beaches, he’d find the same thing.

But now wasn’t the time to think about what the island was used for. Now was the time to search. He sang the shanty his crewmates often sang at night during the rare times they had no chores to do onboard. He hoped that by singing the song, any crewmates who stranded themselves here too would be able to hear and recognize it for what it is.

“OH-oh-OH, Blow-ow the ma-AN do-do-wn, bull-BULLIES-bullies, blow-o-ow hi-im right DOwn-wn-wn!” He sang as loud as he could, hoping that someone would hear. He ignored the protests his voice box made, instead just focusing on getting the words out. “Gi-i-i-IVE me so-some ti-ime to BLOW the ma-a-a-a-an DOWN-!”

He jumped as a sizzle and pop came from inside of himself as his voice box shut down. While it did still miraculously work after the accident, the delicate machine became even more fragile than it was before. While he could speak albeit with lots of glitching and stutters, it would stop working if it got overused and wouldn’t come back online until much later.

Darryl sagged into the sand, not caring if the grains got in between his joints again. He stared blankly at the horizon, barely taking any of it in. He’d always been a hopeful robot, seeing the good and joy in things even as the rest of the crew complained, but with how long it had been since the wreck he couldn’t help but feel discouraged in his attempts.

 _‘Where could they be now?’_ Darryl thought as he stared out. _‘What could they be doing now? The Captains probably fussing over the ship and his coat and Coopers probably trying to look for us. Gunther and Scully probably made of on their own along with Levi. Porty wouldn’t let Jagger alone and I don’t know where Pike could be.’_ He felt something inside of him clench as he thought of them, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. _‘Why can’t I find them already?’_

A low rumble snapped Darryl out of his thoughts as he slowly came back to the real world. He must have been sitting out here for much longer than he thought as the sky was darkening fast. The sun was already setting, but the normally beautiful sight was muddled by the growing thunderstorms that were slowly closing in. He shuddered as he got up. He did not want to get caught in another storm. None of the junk on the beach was big enough to shelter him so he’d have to try his luck elsewhere. He turned towards the tree line and ran.

A few minutes later he found himself outside of a large compound, previously hidden by the greenery. Tall, chain fence walls lined the perimeter, and inside he could see even more scrap piles than he’d seen on the beach. Despite his best efforts he couldn’t see any past the scrapyard. _‘Is this place a dump island?’_ The rumbling of the storm shook him out of that line of thought. _‘Okay. Explore later, shelter now.’_

Darryl squeezed through the slightly ajar gate, walking around carefully as he weaved through the piles of trash. He just needed to find a place to hunker down for the night. _‘Come on, there’s gotta be something!’_ The storm was closing in and he was just getting lost in the maze. There! He spotted a large, dented cargo crate, with an opening just large enough for him to fit through. He went inside the darkened room and found an empty corner to rest. _‘This will have to do’_ As the rumblings of the storm got closer and the sound of rain started falling, he powered down for the night. _‘Good night.’_

-

It was dark and noisy when Darryl powered up again. The robot looked around confused at his surroundings when the sound of thunder snapped him awake. _‘It’s still storming?’_ A quick peek outside confirmed it was still pouring outside. _‘Guess I’m not exploring anytime soon.’_ He sighed in disappointment. _‘I don’t wanna go back to rest yet. What to do…’_

Darryl scanned the insides of the crate. He hadn’t bothered to look around, thinking that he wouldn’t be staying for long but with the storm still going strong, he had no choice. His optics aided by a small bit of night vision spotted an item of interest. He looked back down at his broken body then back at the items. Clenching his fists, he got up and made his way to the junk. _‘Might as well do something about this while I’m here.’_

Darryl grabbed a small roll of duct tape in his hands. Fumbling with his weaker hands and lack of coordination, he managed to find the end of the tape and pull some of it free. Using a jagged piece of metal, Darryl cut of pieces of tape and stuck it to cover the broken little nubs on his hands. He then proceeded to tape up every little bump and scratch he could on him. It was by no means an elegant fix, but he had to make do with what he had. _‘Porty was right. Duct tape CAN fix anything!’_ He thought humorously.

As he started on his chest area, he made a terrible realization. His chest piece’s protective cover was far too damaged to be repaired by tape. It was practically falling apart, certainly too broken to be fixed with his limited supply of tape. He still tried to patch some of it up, being quite stubborn, but he eventually had to give it up as his actions were only worsening its condition.

_‘I’m gonna miss that one…’_ He sighed as he sat down, staring at the discarded piece of plastic. It felt so weird not having it on him, he felt exposed. Even if it was broken and couldn’t protect him from the elements, it was still a comforting weight to the robot. _‘Maybe, I can find something else to replace it?’_ There were a lot of other things in the crate, surely, he’d be able to find something to cover him up.

The next few hours were spent with him holding an impromptu fashion show, as he took scraps and draped them across his body. He ended up not liking most of them, either it being not to his tastes or too broken to work with, and he discarded them in a growing rejected pile. He’d gone through most of the small objects in the crate until he stumbled upon a wooden barrel.

 _‘A barrel? Hey! That rhymes with Darryl! Haha. I’ll give this a try.’_ He squeezed himself inside the barrel, fitting his arms in the holes made by the loose wood. There was more than enough room for him to hide his entire body in it but it also felt oddly snug to him. _‘This is, actually quite nice. I think I’ll stay in this a bit longer.’_ He thought as he sat back down. He was feeling much better now that he was somewhat repaired. Even if the weather was dreadful and he was stuck inside of a dark box, he was feeling more content than he had been since he got stranded here.


	3. A Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl looks for a way out, only to find someone else who needs his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> The baby is here!
> 
> We’re finally going to be introduced to Penny and the whole reason this book is called Dad-rryl in the first place. I’m honestly really excited to see you guy’s reactions as I’m writing this.
> 
> I’m gonna try to create an update schedule for this book. This is all still very tentative - since school just started up again for me and I don’t know what the workload is yet – but I’m aiming for twice a month updates, with new chapters (hopefully) coming out on Thursdays. That should give me enough time to write new chapters for this book, write chapters for other planned books and manage my schoolwork. 
> 
> Thank you, guys, for all your support! I really appreciate all the comments you left on the last two chapters. It really makes my day!
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!

Authors Notes:

_The baby is here!_

_We're finally going to be introduced to Penny and the whole reason this book is called Dad-rryl in the first place. I'm honestly really excited to see you guy's reactions as I'm writing this._

_I'm gonna try to create an update schedule for this book. This is all still very tentative - since school just started up again for me and I don't know what the workload is yet – but I'm aiming for twice a month updates, with new chapters (hopefully) coming out on Thursdays. That should give me enough time to write new chapters for this book, write chapters for other planned books and manage my schoolwork._

_Thank you, guys, for all your support! I really appreciate all the comments you left on the last two chapters. It really makes my day!_

_Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!_

~

Summary: Darryl looks for a way out, only to find someone else who needs his help.

~

The soft sound of the pitter-patter of dying rain is what Darryl wakes up to. He blinks, clearing his optics as his systems booted up as he takes in his surroundings, looking much brighter than it did the night before. His mind stalls, wondering what had changed since last night when it hits him. _'Wait, the storms' gone!'_ He cheers, immediately rushing up to see the sun, only to fall flat as a heavy weight brought him down.

 _'Oww...'_ Darryl groans from the floor. He looks down on his body and remembers the repairs he'd done before. _'I forgot about this. Guess I need to practice moving with it more...'_ He thinks, poking at the wooden barrel now covering his body. It is then that he finds himself in a different predicament. _'Wait, the barrels too round... I'm stuck! How am I gonna get up?!'_

It took an embarrassingly long while for Darryl to figure out how to get up, the robot just rolling around on the floor in his unfortunate predicament. The rolling robot repeating some of the colorful language he heard from his crew. Eventually, he managed to push himself up against a wall, using a box for support. He leaned dizzily to the side, clutching his head as his systems aligned itself again. _'Urgh, that felt worse than my first day onboard..._ ' Not a great experience. While it was kind of fun rolling around like that, he'd have to practice a bit more before trying that again.

Eventually, he made his way to the opening of the crate, poking his head out to see what had happened. The sky wasn't that bright, but it was clear of the dark rain clouds from before. The ground was muddy and wet with lots of puddles scattered about. Some of the junk seemed to have shifted either due to the winds or from the rain. It wasn't a big change, but it was enough for Darryl to not remember how he'd entered the place.

 _'Did I go through that area? No, I don't remember that car being there. What about that one, the tires are in the wrong place... or are they?'_ Darryl questioned as he looked at the paths. _'I guess I'll just... pick one and go. Maybe.... That one! To booty and adventure!'_ He thinks, walking in the random general direction. He's bound to find something interesting right? Maybe he can find some treasure! Or maybe he can find someone to help him out of this situation.

~

Two weeks had passed since Darryl had taken shelter in the crate. He managed to keep a vague track of time by scratching some lines on a weak part of the metal. At this point Darryl was able to create a routine as he went about his day; wake up, check up on his 'repairs' explore the area, bring home anything interesting, think about home, then sleep. It was monotonous and not all that exciting, but Darryl did take some comfort in finding a bit of control in this mess.

At this point, Darryl explored most of the junkyard as a bit of area outside it. He now had a solid mental map of where his temporary home was alongside other notable areas of the area. Areas that included the entrance and empty guard tower, other empty crates he could take shelter in, and even a broken-down metal boat!

He was ecstatic at that discovery. After who-knows-how-long of him being here, he finally had a way out! Sure, it wasn't the big wooden pirate ship he was more familiar with, looking more like a speed boat. And sure, it had far too many holes in it and the engine was smashed to pieces, but still, a boat is a boat. It would only be temporary, just until he could get a better boat or find his crewmates.

Darryl heaved as he pushed the boat from behind, digging his heels to move the stubborn thing forward. He'd started moving the boat about five days ago, pulling it out of the trash heap he found it in and into the ground; half a day to pull it out of the trash heap without breaking anything and the rest just pushing it down the path.

He sagged in relief as the boat reached the small tree line. Just a small push away from reaching the sand. _'Finally! Once this is done, I can start repairing it.'_ It was more convenient getting it to shore before patching it all up. The robot sighed, getting the aches in his gears out as he looked out into the waters.

The beach, for all its junk, looked as peaceful as ever. But Darryl noticed something odd in the waters that he was sure wasn't there before. Multiple little blobs bobbing up and down with the waves. He squinted, the junk here was imbedded, so this must be new things coming to shore just like how he ended up washed up here.

Well, he'd pushed the boat this far, he figured he deserved a little break. Darryl stepped away from the boat and down into the beach, carefully sidestepping all the trash as he approached the odd blobs. As he got closer, he soon realized that most of them were wooden debris, not unlike what he ended up getting washed with. The only exception to that was a locked wooden chest, it's small keyhole just barely fighting to keep itself above the water.

Darryl's eye sparkled. _'A floating treasure chest! Wow, it must be my lucky day today!_ ' He thought giddily seeing the chest drift closer. He couldn't wait for the waves to bring it in. He trudged carefully into the water, making sure that the water wouldn't get in his boots, as he grabbed the chest and brought it to the sand.

It was a fancy-looking chest, a rich navy color with metal borders and a large gold lock. It seemed to have some engraving on it as well, but the scratches that littered the chest made it hard to tell what it originally was. Darryl felt excited, surely a fancy looking chest would have the biggest treasure of all!

He didn't have the chest's key, and he didn't want to accidentally break and destroy the chest, so Darryl had to look for some kind of lock pick. He managed to find some paper clips, which he bent out of shape and started working on the chest. His dexterity was much worse than before he lost his fingers, but he'd done this before, and he felt confident enough in his ability to do so.

Soon the lock clicked open. He tossed the paper clips away, rubbing his hands in anticipation of opening the chest. He remembered how much of a big celebration opening a chest was in his own crew. Thoughts of potential treasures inside the chest swirled around in his head, gold doubloons, and gems, the finest silk, some rare exotic artifact. Something cool to show off once he found his crew again. But what he found in the chest was something beyond his wildest imagination.

_'WHY IS THERE A HUMAN IN THE CHEST?!'_

~

Any hopes of continuing his boat quest were shot after seeing what was in the chest. Darryl could hardly remember what happened after that, only figuring out that he must have moved the both of them to a safer place inside the crate he called his home. His gears whirled loudly, trying to process what he had found.

There was no gold in the chest. He'd already searched through the entire chest. All he found in there were a bunch of tiny, damp clothes, some jars and bottles of weird foodstuff, and a bag of white baggy trousers. Oh, and a human, don't forget the human.

The human was very small, barely taller than his own boots. It had to be the tiniest human he'd ever seen! It looked female but Darryl could hardly remember any human girl looking like this. She had pale skin, short pink hair, and deep blue eyes. She wore a small white dress complete with a pair of boots and a white beanie on their head. The human looked scuffed and dirty, small tears visible on her clothes with dirt and ash smudged all over her skin and her dress.

The human sat on the blanket Darryl found in the chest, looking around her new surroundings in both curiosity and fear. The robot had no idea how she'd gotten locked inside the chest, or how she'd drifted all the way here, but he couldn't just leave the girl here. He was a pirate, but he wasn't a bad person. He sighed, crouching in front of the human. The human blinked and looked at him with an odd expression he can't place. Darryl forced his voice box to come to life after being inactive for so long.

"A-Ahoy there little lassie-e-e. How did-did you get here?"


End file.
